An Avengers Camping Trip
by Rayne Forever
Summary: Sequel to An Avengers Slumber Party. The group of friends go on a camping trip with Odin and Fury as the parents. Pranks are pulled, slight romance for a certain pair, bear wrestling occurs, and of course there are s'mores. What camping trip is complete without them? teen!Avengers. Rating for a few curse words, and the little romance that happens.


**A/N: Set about four years after the slumber party. This would make the ages like this:**

**Thor: 14 (almost 15)  
Loki: 11 (almost 12)  
Bruce: 15  
Steve: 14  
Tony: 14  
Natasha: 13 (almost 14)  
Clint: 14 (barely)**

**If there are any questions, feel free to ask!**

* * *

A sleek, black BMW convertible pulled up to the parking lot of the national park. Thor launched himself over the side while Loki actually opened the door and stepped in a normal fashion.

"Open the trunk, Father," Thor said, standing at the back and waiting.

Odin complied, and Thor pushed the trunk lid open. The brothers began unloading their backpacks and the tent and sleeping bag. Thor loaded Loki's arms until his younger brother dropped all the bags on the ground.

"Why would you do that, Loki?" Thor asked, picking up his own bag and the tent.

"Because it's too heavy!" the younger one cried.

Thor raised an eyebrow. Loki grumbled something under his breath but picked up his bag and the two sleeping bags.

"Have everything?" Odin called back to the boys. He had been making sure there was nothing in the car that would be stolen and raising the automatic cover on the car.

"Just need to get the fishing gear," Loki said.

"I'll grab it," said Odin, pulling the keys out, hitting the locks, and then climbing out as well. The older man pushed his hair back from his face and came around to the back of the car to grab the three fishing poles, tackle box, and the small cardboard box with tubs of bait inside.

Thor slammed the trunk down, and Odin locked up.

"I feel as though we are being watched," Loki said as they walked over to a bench to wait on the rest of their friends and Nick Fury as the other chaperone.

"Oh?" Odin said, seating himself. Loki sat down next to him while Thor stood standing.

Thor looked up, into the tree above them and grinned.

"Hello, Clint!" he shouted, waving one muscled arm at him.

The other boy dropped down, landing lightly on his feet. He stepped behind a bush and pulled out his backpack, sleeping bag and tent. He bent down again and pulled out a bow and a sheath of arrows.

"How do you expect to fish?" Odin asked as Clint came towards them.

In response, Clint raised the bow and arrows.

"I don't believe that will be very effective," said Thor.

"You'd be surprised," Clint replied with a shrug.

Before long, Natasha was dropped off by her father in a run-down looking pickup truck, and Steve appeared in his dad's truck. About fifteen minutes after that, Bruce arrived in his father's car. He hopped out and his dad took over before leaving. And lastly was Tony Stark and Nick Fury.

"Hold the applause my friends!" he called, pulling off the expensive sunglasses he was wearing. "Who missed me?"

"Shut up, you idiot, and let's get going!" Steve called back. The two laughed and shared their bro-hug while Fury pulled out the camping equipment on his own.

"You guys know where we're going, right?" Natasha asked as they started towards the path. Not many people were there as it was mid-camping season in the park. This would give them mostly free reign of the place.

"Eh, more or less," Tony replied, shrugging.

"More or less?" she said, voice rising in pitch at the end.

"Well, we follow this path," said Steve, "and there's supposed to be some cliff we're staying on at the top of some mountain."

"We're staying on a cliff?" Loki cried. "Whose bad idea was that?"

"Mine, son," said Odin, glancing back over his shoulder. Loki looked away from his father's questioning glaze. "Is that a problem?"

"No, sir," he mumbled.

* * *

At the end of the line, Clint and Natasha trailed behind just ever so slightly.

"Hey, wanna see what my dad gave me before we left?" she whispered.

"Sure," he answered, intrigued. Natasha's father very rarely gave her gifts, even on her birthday or Christmas.

Natasha grabbed his hand and pulled him off the trail. They ducked behind a huge oak tree and she pulled her pack off her back, kneeling down in the dirt. Clint squatted next to her and waited.

After a moment, Natasha pulled out a small 9 mm pistol.

"What the hell?" Clint hissed, hopping up and taking a few steps backward.

"He said if I was staying here, with nothing but guys, than I should have this just in case," she answered. She looked up at Clint's worried face. "It's not loaded. I have the bullets somewhere else."

"Oh, good," Clint sighed. "Make sure Fury or Odin don't see that. I doubt they would enjoy seeing trigger happy you with a gun."

"I'm not trigger happy!" she snapped, trying to sound angry, but she was too busy laughing.

Natasha packed the gun away again, reorganizing the items in her bag, before she tossed the box of bullets back in as well.

"Let's go catch up," she said, taking Clint's offered hand. He hoisted her back to her feet, and they returned to the path.

The rest of the group was nowhere to be seen.

* * *

"Hey, what happened to Clint and Natasha?" Bruce asked. He had looked behind a few moments ago, surprised at how quiet the two were being. They were both quiet, but never _silent. _Even their footsteps had disappeared. He knew the two were master martial artists, but he would at least be able to tell if they were there.

The rest of the group came to a halt and turned around to look at Bruce. They found, looking just past him, that the two had disappeared.

"How much you wanna bet they're making out behind a tree?" Tony whispered to Steve.

"Twenty bucks says you're wrong," Steve whispered back.

Tony nodded, and the two shook on the deal.

"Now's not the time for bets!" Fury snapped. "We have to find them; this is serious."

"So is my desire for food," Thor declared. "Loki, fetch me the Poptarts!"

The kids laughed, but Odin and Fury both groaned.

"Thor, Bruce, come with me," said Fury. "We're going to go look for them. They might have taken the wrong fork in the trail, and be going into bear territory. Steve, Loki, Tony and Bruce, stay here with Odin and look around. See if they're just exploring the woods or something. C'mon, boys."

Thor and Bruce bounded after Fury as he stalked down the path. This was a momentous occasion, and the boys made a mental note of it: Fury was wearing jeans and a form-fitting t-shirt. Normally, he was in one of his uniforms that Mr. Stark had him wear as his head of security.

* * *

"Which way do you think they went?" Clint asked, staring at the two paths.

"Left one?" Natasha suggested.

Clint shrugged, and they started after it.

* * *

"Alright," said Fury. They were back at the fork in the trail, staring at it as they had when they traveled up the mountain instead of back down it. "We took the right path, and if they weren't with us, then they went up the left path."

"Wait," said Bruce as Fury took a step in that direction. "Why don't we just call them? Clint has a cellphone. I have a cellphone. You have a cellphone. Thor has a cellphone. Everyone here, except Natasha, has a cellphone."

"That's practical," said Thor, pulling the smartphone from his front pocket. He flipped through his contacts, pressing on the one reading Clint Barton, and hit call.

The three waited, Bruce and Fury watching Thor intently. Thor hummed quietly to himself as the other phone rang, before alerting him that the other phone wasn't receiving any service out on the mountain.

"Well, that's bothersome," said Thor, hanging up and shoving it back into his pocket. "Clint is not receiving service up here."

"Figures," Bruce muttered.

"Well, c'mon, boys, let's get going. Again."

* * *

The path was getting harder and harder to climb. It was steep, with jagged rocks and overgrown plants dominating most of the ground. Clint and Natasha had to pull themselves along by crawling over the rocks and using the branches of trees to propel them forward.

"Odin would pick a campsite beyond difficult terrain," Clint huffed, growing out of breath.

"He's an ex-war general," Natasha replied, wiping sweat from her brow. Even though they were in peak physical condition, this terrain was giving them a very difficult time. "What did you expect? The man's been in Vietnam, the Lebanon Crisis in '85, and later the Gulf War. Did you really expect him to take it easy on us?"

"I would expect him to consider Loki and Bruce's lack of physical prowess," Clint grunted and then cried out in pain. He had just cut his palm open on a rock he was using to get ahead.

"You okay?" Natasha called back. She was about five feet ahead.

"Yeah, just cut my hand," he replied. "No biggie."

Natasha climbed back and pulled a water bottle from her backpack.

"Do you have the first aid kit?" she asked, letting the water run over the wound. Clint grunted and shook his head.

"I think Steve does," he added.

"Figures," Natasha muttered and tore the edge of her t-shirt, wrapping the fabric around his hand. "Well, let's keep moving. It's a good think we got here earlier, or it would be getting dark soon."

* * *

"What kind of path is this?" Bruce cried as they were following Clint and Natasha's trail.

"Probably for the crazies," Thor replied, going cross-eyed and send a finger in a circle next to his ear.

Bruce laughed, and Fury voiced in disapproval.

"Keep calling for them. We still need to find them and get to the blessed campsite," Fury said.

"Clint!" Thor shouted as they kept moving.

"Natasha!" Fury and Bruce shouted together.

* * *

"Hey, did you hear that?" Natasha asked. They were resting under a tree with thick foliage. Both were sweaty and wanted some cold water.

"Sounded like-"

"Dammit you two! Where are you?"

"Fury," they said together and jumped to their feet, vigor renewed as they started back the way they had come.

They ran when they could, moved carefully when they needed to. Before long, Natasha had Clint stop, claiming she saw something shining in the distance.

"Okay, if anyone was to get distracted by something shiny, it would be Tony," he replied. "And he would use it to check his reflection."

Natasha sighed, shaking her head.

"You're the one with the better vision – look!"

"Oh, damn, you're right! That's Thor, Bruce, and Fury!" he cried, taking off.

Natasha moved easily after him.

"Natasha!" That was Thor's voice, and they kept on moving.

"Found you!" Bruce cried when the pair came into their view.

"It's about time," Fury mumbled. "_How _did you two end up on this path?"

"We – uh – Natasha wanted to show me something, and when we started after you guys again, you weren't there. We choose the left path, and well, you guys know how well that went," Clint answered.

"What'd you show him, 'Tash?" Bruce asked, wiggling his eyebrows.

"Shut up!" she snapped, punching him in the arm.

"Ow!" he cried, rubbing the spot.

"We need to get back," said Fury. "Thanks to this stunt, the five of us might not make it back to the campsite before dark. And if that happens, you two are in _so much trouble._"

Clint and Natasha glanced at each other and started following after the large man.

"Oh, and you got hurt too? Nice going, _idiots._"

"So that's why he doesn't have his own children," Thor whispered to Bruce. "Or a wife."

"I heard that!" Fury snapped.

**Thank you all for joining me again, and I hope you grow to enjoy this story as much as you did the first. Review? **


End file.
